


The Next Time You Cross My Path

by lawgoddess



Series: Lawgoddess's Summer Pornathon Entries 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Merlin and Arthur's first two meetings. For the "Cross" Challenge in Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Time You Cross My Path

All right, so maybe getting involved in the game the rich kids were playing with the hapless servant hadn’t been smart, but when had he ever been smart when he saw someone getting picked on? 

And maybe he shouldn’t have mouthed off the way he did. His mother had often warned him that he would get in far less trouble if he could just keep his mouth shut. 

So when the good-looking thug with the golden hair and the cheekbones and the shoulders and the rest of the package responded to Merlin’s attempts to intervene, he realized that his stay in Camelot hadn’t gotten off to a great start. 

Because the response involved Merlin bent over with his arm twisted behind his back, and the thug saying, “No, I’m the king’s son, _Arthur._ ” Then the prince leaned closer to Merlin’s ear and whispered, “The next time you cross my path, I’m going to fuck you. So you’d better figure out whether you want to stay out of my way, or not.” 

And then the guards threw Merlin in the dungeons, for what would prove to be the first of many nights there. 

*****

Because Merlin couldn’t help being Merlin, he didn’t manage to stay out of Arthur’s way. Or maybe he in his heart of hearts, he really wanted to cross paths with Arthur again? 

In any event, he found himself once again facing off against his arrogant nemesis. He had tried to avoid him, but the jerk had taunted him, calling, “Don’t run awa-aay,” and laughing when Merlin took his jacket off. And it wasn’t Merlin’s fault that when Arthur mocked, “Big man!” Merlin’s first thought had been, “You’d be surprised at how big it is.” 

Arthur was exactly Merlin’s type, and the taunting had an aggressive sexual edge, and it was no surprise that Merlin’s thoughts immediately turned to bedding him. 

*****

Merlin did _not_ throw the fight. It was just bad luck. 

Or so he told himself. 

But once he’d lost, and Arthur’s cudgel had fallen hard on his back, he’d found himself in the dungeons again. 

He noticed that they were slightly more comfortable than the night before, with a pallet and a blanket instead of just straw, and a decent dinner instead of the bread and water of the previous repast. 

He had been asleep for some time when he heard the self-assured voice of Camelot’s prince saying, “I need to interrogate the prisoner.” When the guards unlocked the door and Arthur came in, he told them, “Go back to your station. I can handle this skinny boy.” 

Arthur’s idea of how to handle the prisoner was to drag him up by his shirt front and shove him into the wall, crowding against him and shoving his muscled thigh between Merlin’s legs. 

He bit Merlin on the neck, hard, and Merlin thought, “How the hell am I going to explain a love bite to Gaius? Especially on my second day in town?” 

And then he stopped thinking entirely as Arthur turned him around and pushed his face into the wall, and he felt a strong arm across his back and a hand pulling his head back by a fistful of hair. 

“You’ll have to be quiet,” Arthur mouthed into Merlin’s ear, his voice husky. “If you want to say no, now is the time.” 

They stood in charged silence for ten heartbeats, and then Arthur yanked Merlin’s trousers down, kicking his legs wider apart at the same time. 

Merlin could feel a hot prick rubbing against the cleft of his arse, and then he heard the click of a small metal box being opened. 

The box contained some sort of herbal unguent, and Arthur quickly smeared it around Merlin’s hole and then worked it in with his fingers. He was fast but thorough, and Merlin heard Arthur make a tiny sound as he oiled his prick with the remainder of the salve. 

There was a luxurious slide in, and then Arthur was fucking him in earnest, pistoning into him while his slick fingers pulled on Merlin’s cock. Merlin was having trouble keeping quiet, so Arthur covered his mouth with his other hand, the glove still on, and Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head. 

Merlin came first, shooting against the stone, and Arthur followed, warm seed pulsing into Merlin. He held Merlin up, nuzzling his throat while Merlin came down to earth. 

The prince’s voice was smug as he gloated, “Told ya.”


End file.
